Ordinary electrical plugs are undesirable in some circumstances because they typically include a housing, which protrudes a substantial distance from the wall after the plug is inserted into an electrical outlet. This protrusion makes the plug susceptible to unintentional disengagement by moving objects and also prevents furniture and other objects from being placed close to the wall.
Over the years, people have developed a variety of electrical plugs that have low profile housings. Low profile electrical plugs offer the advantage of having a reduced housing profile in comparison to ordinary electrical plugs. Accordingly, they are less susceptible to unintentional disengagement and permit objects to be placed closer to the wall than is possible with ordinary electrical plugs.
In most low profile electrical plugs, the power cord exits the electrical plug perpendicular to the electrical prongs so as to decrease the profile of the electrical plug's housing. Hence, when the electrical plug is inserted into an electrical outlet, the power cord exits the electrical plug housing parallel to the face of the electrical outlet. In some circumstances, however, consumers find these electrical plugs undesirable because the power cord blocks other receptacles in the electrical outlet, and thereby preventing additional electrical plugs from being inserted into the electrical outlet. This problem is more pronounced with polarized electrical plugs or plugs incorporating a ground prong because these electrical plugs can only be inserted into the electrical outlet in one orientation.
These problems can be addressed by an electrical plug design in which the cord rotates with respect to the prongs. In addition to addressing the aforementioned problems, a rotatable electrical plug allows the electrical device connected to the electrical plug to move relative to the electrical outlet without imparting excessive force on the prongs of the electrical plug.
Numerous designs for rotatable electrical plugs exist. However, some designs for rotatable electrical plugs are costly to manufacture and fail to meet applicable safety standards, such as those established by the Underwriters Laboratories, Inc. (UL). Still other designs for rotatable electrical plugs do not provide for more than two electrical prongs or can impose excessive bending forces on the power cord coupled to the electrical plug.
Accordingly, a need exists for a rotatable connector that provides a reduced profile, long operating life, and a reduction in manufacturing costs.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the invention. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of examples of embodiments. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “include,” and “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, article, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, article, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “over,” “under,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein.
The terms “couple,” “coupled,” “couples,” “coupling,” and the like should be broadly understood and refer to connecting two or more elements or signals, electrically, mechanically or otherwise. Two or more electrical elements may be electrically coupled, but not mechanically or otherwise coupled; two or more mechanical elements may be mechanically coupled, but not electrically or otherwise coupled; two or more electrical elements may be mechanically coupled, but not electrically or otherwise coupled. Coupling (whether mechanical, electrical, or otherwise) may be for any length of time, e.g., permanent or semi-permanent or only for an instant.
“Electrical coupling” and the like should be broadly understood and include coupling involving any electrical signal, whether a power signal, a data signal, and/or other types or combinations of electrical signals. “Mechanical coupling” and the like should be broadly understood and include mechanical coupling of all types. The absence of the word “removably,” “removable,” and the like near the word “coupled,” and the like does not mean that the coupling, etc. in question is or is not removable.